Good Things Come in Twos
by Peacebonded
Summary: Various oneshots and drabbles centered around Kakashi and Sakura.
1. Good Things Come in Two's

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

**AN: **Creating dialogue between characters is my greatest weakness when it comes to writing. This is an experiment conducted purely for my own practice/enjoyment.

* * *

_Bad Things Come in Twos_

* * *

"I hate you."

"I realize this."

"You know that only makes me hate you even fucking _more_."

"Tsk, tsk. Such words from a little girl."

"..."

"...Sakura, why aren't you saying anything?"

"..."

"Your face is turning red... wait - ah no, now it's purple."

"I am _not_ little."

"Of course you're not."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Sakura, honey, please calm down--"

"Don't you '_honey'_ me! Of all the ninja I know, I never expected _you_ to be the one careless enough to get us locked up in this god-forsaken cell in what appears to be the middle of _nowhere_!"

"I wouldn't use the word '_nowhere'_. If I had to guess, I would say we're in the middle of an unmapped desert miles away from civilzation, hundreds of feet below the earth in a foul-smelling prison with equally foul-tasting food. Unfortunately enough, said prison hasn't yet evolved to the point of realizing soap is a commonly used hygene product and _not_ a culinary dish."

"Oh yes, you're right. That's so much better. Thank you."

"I knew you'd come to see things my way."

"Go to hell."

"Afraid I'm already there. Thanks for the suggestion, though."

"Ugh! You are insufferable!"

"Sakura, you really should look on the bright side of things. At least we have each other."

"...How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like everything is going to be okay."

"Because everything _is_ going to be okay. Do you really think so low of me? For all you know I could be planning an expedient, majestic escape."

"Well _are_ you?"

"No."

"We're doomed."

"Precisely."


	2. Sensibility

"You left me."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who left _me_."

"Well, If _I_remember correctly, you weren't exactly a teacher to me in the first place." Perhaps it was a step too far, but it felt great to finally get off her chest the words she had repressed for so long. "You always took your time with Naruto and Sasuke, but me?" She paused and took a breath. "The only thing you ever did to help me was sign the form that allowed me to take the chuunin exams." Sakura saw a faint look of hurt flash in his one visible eye, but continued. If she was going to say it, there was no time more appropriate than now. "After Sasuke left, I realized I was still a helpless girl - one that didn't have the strength to even stop her teammate. I had no choice but to leave."

Sakura's face was heated with a mix of both anger and embarrassment. She had finally said - or, more rather shouted - to her former sensei what she had been wanting to say for years. All of the pent up distress she'd been harvesting was out of her system. There was only one problem; it was now out in the air, and Sakura wasn't quite sure she liked the feeling of having her emotions clearly up on display. Furthermore, she had grown up being told to always respect her superiors, and she was pretty sure her little demonstration countered that standard in more ways than one. Her feelings of achievement were quickly replaced by those of shame.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry. That was out of line." _Nice going, Sakura. If he didn't dislike you before, he surely does now._

Kakashi nodded his head ambiguously, his lone eye looking nowhere in particular. Before she had the chance to apologise further, his back turned towards her and his feet extended the already large gap separating them.

* * *

When Kakashi became the leader of Team 7, he assumed Haruno Sakura was like every other pre-teenage girl: too preoccupied with boys that her other responsibilities came second. He was disappointed.

After he watched her walk up a tree using almost perfect chakra control, he saw a spark of potential in a girl he had dubbed ordinary.

When he saw her swoon a moment later over a boy who evidently had no interest in her, his image of her was reduced to the same naive, ordinary girl.

After that boy left to pursue a world of power, he was hopeful; hopeful the girl who offered the boy her affections would discard her confining infatuation and move on to greater things.

Instead, she cried, and Kakashi lost faith in a girl who could have been so much more.

When she daringly sought the apprenticeship of the Godaime Hokage, he was surprised.

Two and a half years later, when she caused the earth around him to shatter and crumble, Kakashi once again caught a glimpse of the spark he thought to have long ago faded.

When Haruno Sakura boldly confronted him, he was proud.

* * *

A/N: ... He couldn't help the fact he just sucked showing emotions. Thanks for reading! ;D


End file.
